Various constructions of ring binders are known, in which a plurality of rings, normally closed, can be selectively opened to add or replace pages in a sheaf of pages held together by the rings. It is desirable that the rings be locked in closed position, for some applications, to prevent an inadvertent opening of the rings.
To that end, a variety of constructions have been proposed, generally using a pair of levers at opposite ends of the frame of the binder, by which the rings can be selectively opened. When the levers, sometimes referred to as triggers, are in closed position, an interlock arrangement prevents the rings from being opened inadvertently.
It is desirable to provide an improved construction for such a locking ring binder, to achieve the advantages of simplicity of construction, which promotes ease of manufacturing of a low cost locking ring binder.